Wallace J. Thomas
Wallace Jenkins Thomas was a 50-year old Grand Master of the Guardians who was assassinated by Rtas Loki on the planet of New Harmony in 2110. In 2080, Wallace and 4 others formed the Great Order of the Guardian Angels as a peace keeping organization in the later years. Personality Wallace was somewhat a kingpin during his young years as a child, though he was the four and last child of his parents. Wallace grew very protective of those around him which he would do anything to protect him no matter what stands in his way, and wouldn't let anyone give their life for the sake of his, but he would give his own life to save the ones he loved. Introductions''' ''' Wallace Jenkins Sanders Thomas was born on March 5th, 2060, 29 years before the Breaking of Earth, in the city of Thunder Bay, United States of Canada, Wallace hit his head during his childhood which his parents told him, after he recovered, that he was the only child of the family because his sister and brothers had problems with his parents and after they turned 18, they left, in 2070 Wallace kept having visions/dreams about seeing three others with him and his parents walking in a park but his parents told him that it was probably just a random dream, Wallace then asked his aunts and uncles but they said the same thing as his parents did and so Wallace just went on about his life like nothing was wrong, in 2078 Wallace joined the United Republic of Earth Naval Command and after his training period, he was given a company of officers of his own, John Smith and a few others were officers in his company, his squad was stationed on the Republic Aircraft Carrier, Peacekeeper, in the year 2078 the Peacekeeper received an assignment for searching a lost Republic battleship that went M.I.A. in Australian seas that was believed to have been ambushed by pirates who were operating in that sector, after 24 days of searching for the lost ship, the search and rescue sea hawks found 24 survivors on a small island and retrieved them and took them back to the Peacekeeper, there among the survivors were Ruby Violet Nakamura, she, and a few others, were transferred to Wallace's officer company and were ordered back to Thunder Bay, in 2079 Wallace had met Uriah Ven Varanee, who he nicknamed Gary, a Zerahian from the planet of Zerah within the Inner Line of the Milky Way, in 2080 Uriah went to visit Wallace in Thunder Bay in which Uriah was gonna finally meet the rest of Wallace's company, after landing his circle-shaped scout ship in the forest nearby Thunder Bay, John, Ruby and Anakin were going to kill Uriah when they saw him but Wallace stopped them and told them that Uriah was friendly and that they were friends for 1 year, after introducing them to each other, one of the radio operators on Zerah told Uriah to return back to Zerah but just before he was gonna fly back into orbit, Uriah saw a small hole in the ground and landed and had told Wallace so they went for it and they entered a small cave area which they found a hall leading to a more deeper and more built area. after going down 70 meters, they came upon a medium sized room with a stand in the middle that was holding a crystal and when Wallace touched it, the Power of Light was embraced into Wallace, Uriah, John, Ruby and Anakin's bodies and so they each heard the thoughts going in their heads, Wallace was unaware of the ability he inherited, that being able to see the future, John being able to move things with his mind, Ruby being able to shield others from danger but herself and Anakin didn't happen to inherit one, after fully embraced the Power of Light, Wallace said to the others "Maybe if this power is good then we can protect others?" they agreed and there in that cave was where the Great Order of the Guardian Angels was formed by Wallace, Uriah, John, Ruby and Anakin, they later went off the grid to recruit others. Later in 2096, Wallace, and his massive fleet he had amassed above of the planet of Kaai, returned to Earth when the Republic Remnant was getting ready to finish off the Republic Loyalist Army and when Wallace was in range of Remnant communications, they asked him for help but Wallace sent his fleet to find and destroy every trace of Republican Remnant and Republican Loyalist forces and also sent some of his warships and troops to kill every person on earth, including innocent men, women and children to cover up the truth of the war. Family Michelle and Jackson Thomas and Andy Sanders were the Sister and Brothers of Wallace J. Thomas who left their family when they all reached 18 years of age which left Wallace thinking he was the only child, his parents had problems with his older sister and brothers. Ashley Lee Tachibana was the first and only wife of Wallace J. Thomas. Jenkins W. Thomas was the only son of Wallace and Ashley Thomas. Justin Thomas, later known as Jenkins the 2nd, was the son of Jenkins W. Thomas and Ruby Xiao Tachibana and grandson to Wallace. Ryan Thomas was the great-grandson of Wallace which Ryan was only told just a little about.